Kingdom Hearts Re:coded
Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is an upcoming remake of Kingdom Hearts coded that will be released on the Nintendo DS.SQUARE ENIX BRINGS AN UNRIVALED LINEUP OF FRANCHISES TO E3 2010: "For handheld platforms are The 3rd Birthday™ and KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep for the PSP® (PlayStation®Portable) system, a prequel that will unlock the secrets to the beloved franchise, as well as KINGDOM HEARTS Re:coded and FINAL FANTASY: THE 4 HEROES OF LIGHT™ for Nintendo DS™, a charming new adventure by the creators of the FINAL FANTASY III and IV remakes." It is one of the two titles being worked on by the Kingdom Hearts team, as hinted at in the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania.Game Informer 207; Bryan Vore: "Translations of your interview in the Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Ultimania seem to confirm that Kingdom Hearts III is coming along with two other games." / Tetsuya Nomura: "Kingdom Hearts III is not a confirmed title. I actually phrased my answer for the Ultimania "two titles other than III" to avoid speculation that we were working on Kingdom Hearts III." / Bryan Vore: "Are there any hints you can provide about these games?" / Tetsuya Nomura: "Hints would give away too much, and for Kingdom Hearts we're contractually obligated to keep any information that has not been officially released under wraps. However, I can say one of the two projects mentioned above came into existence because we wanted to do something for the North American fans, so we'll be announcing it at E3." Like Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, there will be many additions to this game from the original, including adjustable difficulty settings, multiplayer elements, and the addition of a new secret movie. It will be released on October 7th 2010 in Japan. Synopsis After the conclusion of Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy Cricket finds an entry in his journal that he didn't write: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyM0wWRVltYIn an attempt to learn where it came from, King Mickey digitizes the journal, and creates Data Sora in order to explore it. However, there are mysterious bugs in the data, which seem to be intricately linked to the enigma of the journal.Nintendo DS: Square Enix Confirms New Kingdom Hearts For DS At E3 Gameplay s in Traverse Town.]] The gameplay in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is largely the same as in Kingdom Hearts coded, focusing on the manipulation of Bug Blocks to solve puzzles and reach new areas, but also incorporates the Deck Command system used in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which allows players to design "decks" of various combat abilities to use against enemies. Gameplay videos seem to indicate Kingdom Hearts Re:coded will make use of the same game engine employed in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the previous DS game in the series. Gallery File:Sora_enters_the_castle_library.jpg|The Data Sora enters the library in Disney Castle File:Coded002.jpg|Donald, Data Sora, King Mickey, and Goofy File:007.jpg|King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket talking in Disney Castle File:Battle_gameplay.jpg|Data Sora using Buster Wheel against a Large Body File:World_gameplay.jpg|Data Sora destroying some Bug Blocks in the Destiny Islands File:RecodedDoor.jpg|Data Sora entering a portal in the Destiny Islands File:RecodedDataWorld.jpg|Data Sora battling in a Data World File:2132420384_view.jpg|Data Sora battling a Darkside. Videos External Links Official JP website Notes and References de:Kingdom Hearts: Coded fr:Kingdom Hearts: Coded Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded